Red Eyes Black Dragon meets Blue Eyes White Dragon
by TheFinalFighter
Summary: A Red eyed female crosses the path of a Blue eyed male. What will happen this has a corny ending don't hate me.ONESHOT


Red Eyes Black Dragon

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Meets

Blue Eyes White Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh or Naruto

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story but I've been inspired to write about this couple. Don't worry it's not a crossover.

Naruto Uzumaki the eighteen year old bachelor thought he had it all he had money , ,strength, and friends but most of all the hate for him has died down to about quarter or the village still abhorred him. Now all he had to do was receive the title of hokage and his life would turn around for the better. Or Naruto thought so, it was true he was accomplishing his goals but he needed to get and wanted a girl in his life. He sighed. It was going to be a while until he found THE right girl for him.

(Kurenai's POV)

Today was a boring day for the Jounin she had the day off and when she had the day off, ventured into town she was constantly being asked out. It is normal but a bit boring she had spent all the money she allowed her self to spend she just wished there was something in her life to make her feel happy.

(Normal POV)

Naruto was training at his teams training grounds. He had gotten up at four in the morning to make sure he was in top shape. It was already nearing noon and he hadn't eaten yet so he decided to go grab some ramen. Kurenai had been shopping non stop for nearly two hours now and got hungry so she decided to grab some food then go home for a while and try to find something to do.

Kurenai saw a ramen stand in the distance so she started walking towards it. Naruto had just gotten out of the shower he didn't want to go up town all sweaty and filthy from training for nearly eight hours. Now he headed towards his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku's. Kurenai had now stopped at the ramen stand ad recognized it as the infamous Ichiraku's ramen the stand where one could find the also infamous Naruto Uzumaki. She had heard many great thing about him like mastering the rasengan in a mere week to have Tsunade become the hokage of there proud village. Also when he was a genin he beat her student Kiba by farting she shook her head one moment he is a failure and the next a prodigy. She didn't know what he looked liked now because he had left the village for a few years. Although she was sure he was back hearing Kiba talking about it.

"Hey miss how many bowls are you ordering?"

"Oh pardon me but I'll have two bowls of miso ramen, thank you."

"Hey old man I want ten bowls of shrimp ramen right away!" a voice had yelled out.

Kurenai looked to the right of her and saw a young man who looked like the fourth. There was one difference the whiskers on his face.

"Naruto is that you?" the old man suddenly said.

"You bet it is!!" a cheerful Naruto responded.

"N-N-Naruto?!" shrieked Kurenai.

Kurenai was incredibly shocked at the least. She thought this was some super famous ninja who was as hot as hell. She wanted to get to know him more.

"Hey, Hey!!" Naruto was practically screaming now.

"What?" was Kurenai's calmed reply.

"Who are you?" Naruto kindly asked.

"What you mean you don't recognize me?" Kurenai stated.

"I don't remember you if that is what you are saying." Naruto cheekily replied.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Oh Hinata's sensei."

"Yes that is me "

"Well see you around pretty sensei."

Kurenai let the words sink in and blushed. Did Naruto just call her pretty?

(Naruto's POV)

"Yea I think I'm falling for her, but Sakura is the one I love!"

"**Hahahahah you think that you love that pink haired female"**

"Yes ah well I'm not sure any more."

"**Well then go ask her, kit"**

"I think I will Kyuubi I think I will."

(Kurenai's POV)

Kurenai was walking around trying to find Naruto she had talked to her self and she was sure he was the person she wanted to spend her time with. Kurenai was getting worried she had to confess she just couldn't take it anymore. Kurenai decided it was time to head in for the night when she saw a head of spiky blonde hair. It was Naruto. She went over to talk to him.

"Naruto I need to talk to you."

i

Naruto had looked over his shoulder, only to see the person he was just thinking about. It was Kurenai.

"Yes Kurenai what did you want to talk about."

"Well I think I have fallen for you."

"Yea I have too Kurenai."

"W-w-w-what?!"

"I'm saying I like you Kurenai."

The two had embraced in a hug they looked towards the horizon and saw the sun ablaze half down, the sky was set on fire with colors of red, orange, and purple. Naruto would never forget this day for the rest of his life.

The End.


End file.
